


Healing is Healing no matter where it is

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: All healers are scary, Gen, I'm not uploading it all tonight, Squad 4 is the scariest I don't care what anyone says, The house of healing is open, Unohana is scary, Why'd I write so much, confused bird is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Hospitals are Hospitals no matter where you are.





	Healing is Healing no matter where it is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

Ravyn opened her eyes to the stark while walls of the Squad 4 healing rooms, she groaned softly as she began to slowly sit up only to have a hand rest on her shoulder.

 

“I would not get up so soon Lieutenant Redbird, not many can survive the wounds you sustained, or cloak them for as long as you did.” Ravyn looked up into the kind face of the Captain of Squad 4 before stopping her struggles against the surprisingly strong hand. She breathed deeply and felt the ache of wounds newly healed, it seemed she’d overdone it a little with the match against her Captain. After all the ‘disagreement’ had really been a way for them both to assess their skills against each other; it really had gotten out of hand when the Captain had told her to socialise more with the different Squad’s. It had seemed he thought she was like his old Lieutenant, she scoffed slightly and winced.

 

“It was common practice for my division to be able to cloak all wounds, spiritual pressure, weapons and people. I’m sure that the cloak is still hiding wounds from view and for that I am sorry Unohana-taicho, they are only small from the feel of them and I can heal them myself when I return to my room.”

 

“Not at all Lieutenant Redbird, I don’t mind not healing them but why did you not come for healing the moment you dropped off Kuchiki-taicho?” Unohana was patient as she waited for the young Lieutenant to respond; after all if the wounds she had tended to on the both of them were anything to go by she was surprised the young woman had the stamina and skill to fool even her for as long as she did.

 

“Kuchiki-taicho had already given his orders before the fight and so I had to follow them, even if I did collapse and couldn’t pass on the message, although it was still passed on by another Squad member.” Ravyn frowned slightly, “Do you believe I should socialise more with the other Lieutenants and Captain’s? I know that Lieutenant Kim has been seen drinking with Kyoraku-taicho and Hisagi-taicho but I-“she stopped and frowned.

 

“Do you believe you need to socialise more with the other Squads, bearing in mind that you may go on missions with different Squad member’s and may even be transferred to another Squad in the future.” Unohana watched as Ravyn’s face changed and then became blank.

 

“I guess you are right, Unohana-taicho, but to be perfectly honest the only people I will remotely get along with would be the members of Squad 2.” Unohana nodded softly, the girl did have a point. With her previous position she could help Squad 2 with their tactics and kido work, maybe even help them train.

 

“You could possibly be surprised by the people you meet, you shouldn’t stereotype the Squad’s.” Ravyn smiled and nodded, “Now Lieutenant Redbird I suggest you get some more rest, I will not take no for an answer.” Ravyn nodded once again before closing her eyes, Unohana stayed for a while waiting for her breathing to even out before she left the room. She had a few Captain’s, Lieutenants and Squad member’s to inform before she could begin questioning Captain Kuchiki on why he did not alert her to his Lieutenants state of medical emergency, he had been coherent when he’d entered the barracks of Squad 4.


End file.
